The Beginning
by Scattered-Sunshine
Summary: Ever wondered what life would be like after Harry and friends left school? They've been gone for a good, long time now. The Beginning of a whole new generation.
1. The Letter

A/N: Hey guys! Now, before you start reading this, let me warn you. The main characters are not Harry, Hermione, Lily, James, Ron, Draco.Nothing like that. This story is mine. If you recognize anything, it is most likely J.K. Rowling's but if you don't recognize it, then it is mine. I decided to do something more original than the usual Harry Potter fanfics. Yeah, some other people probably have written something like this, but oh well! Lol I was just bored and wanted to do something different!  
  
Just remember, if you want me to continue writing chapters and posting them, you need to review. The more you review, the more chapters I write! Simple as that! Hehehe Well, I suppose you want to start reading, so I'll just finish up. Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
CHAPTER 1 - THE LETTER  
  
"Krista? Krista? Come on sweetie, you need to get up. We're going to be late."  
  
Krista slowly opened her eyes, only to see the smiling face of Aimee Kinkle hovering over her head. Moaning, she rolled over, closing her eyes.  
  
"Krista?" Krista could hear the smile in her mother's voice. "Krista. Don't you remember where we're going today? We need to leave soon if we want to beat the crowds."  
  
Hearing this, Krista's eyes snapped open and she shot out of bed. "Thanks Mom!" Aimee turned and left the room with a smile on her face. She knew Krista would hurry. She had been looking forward to this day for years. Ever since she had first gone with her brother Mark, Krista had been counting the days till she could go herself.  
  
Krista raced to her closet, throwing on the first thing she saw: a pink sweater and black jeans. Hurrying to the bathroom, she haphazardly gathered her long auburn hair into a ponytail and brushed her teeth.  
  
To say she was excited would be an understatement. Krista felt like she was going to burst! It was time. After a long 4-year wait, today had finally come. Today, Krista was going to Diagon Alley.  
  
Patrick glanced up as Aimee entered the kitchen. "She up?" Aimee nodded, though he needn't have asked. This was all his daughter had talked about since she had received her Hogwarts acceptance letter the previous week.  
  
"You'd better put that away," she said, nodding towards the copy of the 'Daily Prophet' in Patrick's hands. "If she sees you reading that on 'her special day' she'll have a fit.  
  
Nodding, he quickly stuffed the paper inside his jacket. Just in time too, for Krista had just burst in.  
  
"What are you still sitting in here for? Let's go!"  
  
Aimee turned from the stove where she was frying bacon and smiled. "Have some bacon Krista." She started to protest but Aimee butt in. "Have some bacon Krista. When you're finished, then we'll go." At this, Krista rushed over, snatched some bacon from the frying pan, and shoved it in her mouth.  
  
"Now can we go?" said Krista, her mouth still full.  
  
Patrick laughed. "Yes, cupcake. Now we can go." This earned him one of Krista's famous snow-melting grins before she practically skipped from the room. They could hear the floo-poweder jar clang.  
  
Deciding they'd rather not leave Krista on her own in Diagon Alley, Aimee and Patrick hurried to the living room, heading for the fireplace.  
  
Grinning at Krista, Aimee gently took the jar from her hands. "Mommy gets to go first." Krista glared at her, but didn't have time to retort before Aimee had disappeared with a loud 'Diagon Alley!' Krista went next, followed by Patrick.  
  
"Now," said Aimee, grabbing Krista's arm before she could run off, "Krista, you and I will go get your robes and your wand. Your father will get your spell books and cauldrons and meet us later for ice cream." She looked at Patrick, who nodded in agreement.  
  
*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
Meanwhile, just four short miles from Diagon Alley, Heather Laurent was sitting down to breakfast with her parents, Lauren and David, and her younger sister Emily.  
  
"Mom? Could you pass the orange juice please?" Lauren smiled and did so. "Thank you."  
  
Heather was just filling her glass when a large gray owl soared through the open window and landed on Heather's elbow, causing her to drop the orange juice. She jumped out of her chair with a shriek while the owl flapped wildly so as not to fall off. It fell anyway, and landed with a thump in the middle in the plate of butter, and slid along the table, knocking everything in its way to the floor. The butter sailed off the plate and into the wall, the plate fell and shattered on the floor, and the owl gave a loud hoot of fright, and took off, narrowly missing the wall. It flew around the kitchen a couple times before landing on top of the fridge.  
  
Heather looked down at her feet, which were now sitting in a puddle of orange juice. The now empty container had rolled under the table, leaving a small river of orange juice in its path. Lauren looked at the mess around her, looking as though she wanted to cry. Emily sat staring, transfixed at the owl, which was now attempting to clean all the butter from its wings. David still sat eating his pancakes as though nothing in the world was wrong. Finally deciding someone should do something, Heather stepped carefully over to the fridge and reached tentatively up to the owl, coaxing it into her outstretched hands. After looking at her apprehensively for a moment, the owl willingly stepped closer and allowed Heather to carry it over to the table.  
  
As Heather went to let the owl back outside, she noticed something tied to the owl's leg and changed her mind, heading for the table instead. Careful not to set the owl in the spilled breakfast, she set it on the table and looked to see what was tied to its leg. It was some kind of parchment. She hurriedly untied it. Satisfied with its success, the owl hopped off the table and soared right back through the window, disappearing behind the clouds. Heather looked at the parchment, blank. She turned it over, and gasped at what she saw.  
  
To Miss Heather Laurent  
#57 Firefly Lane  
London  
  
Not knowing what to expect, she nervously tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter.  
  
Miss Laurent  
  
You have hereby been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry. (Blah blah blah.Just pretend I wrote the acceptance letter  
down.)  
  
First years will require the following items  
  
(Blah blah blah.see above)  
  
We will expect your owl no later than July 31. Term starts on  
September 1.  
  
Sincerely  
Minerva McGonagol  
Deputy Head Mistress  
  
Heather gasped and dropped the letter. It landed in the spilt orange juice and she hurriedly stooped to retrieve it before it soaked up the mess.  
  
"What is it Heather?" She looked up to see her mother looking at her worriedly.  
  
"It's a letter."  
  
Lauren raised her eyebrows. "What's in it?" Heather reluctantly gave her mother the letter. Her eyebrows rose higher and higher as she read on. When she finished, she glanced up. David was looking at her curiously, so she handed him the letter. When he had apparently finished, Heather looked at her mother pleadingly.  
  
"Can I go? Please?"  
  
Lauren shook her head. "No way," she began. "It's too risky. We don't know anything about this school, or this Minerva McGonagol, or even if this is real. For all we know, this could be some big joke.  
  
Heather began her argument, but a stern glance from her father stopped her.  
  
"Lauren," he began, "What if it's not a joke? What if it's real?" Heather nodded eagerly. Look, on the back of the letter are instructions on where to go to get these supplies. Why don't we go there? Check it out? And, if it is a joke, we'll all go out for ice cream. But, if it's not a joke, then our little Heather will be a, well, a witch." He looked at his wife hopefully. "What do you say?"  
  
Lauren looked from her daughter's pleading eyes to her husband's pleading smile. She sighed. There was no arguing when those two teamed up. "All right," she said. "We'll check it out." Heather began jumping up and down.  
  
"But," she began; Heather stopped jumping and looked at her mother questioningly. "If this is a joke, there will be no complaining from either of you." She glared at David. "Understood?" They both nodded eagerly.  
  
Heather bounded to her mother and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Mom. You're the best!"  
  
Feeling good about her decision, Lauren said, "Now let's see what we can do about this mess." She turned, only to see Emily had already wiped up the butter mess and picked up the broken glass from the plate. She smiled. Emily was such a great helper. "Thanks sweetie. Here, let me finish that," she nodded towards the mop in Emily's hands. "You help your father and Heather clear the table." With all four pitching in, the kitchen was cleaned in no time.  
  
"Mom?" Lauren, who had just put the last dish in the dishwasher, glanced up. "Can we go now? Everything's all cleaned up. Please?" Unable to resist Heather's big puppy-dog eyes, Lauren agreed and the family piled into the car.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I know, it's not much, but I tried! Hehehe Well, Please review and maybe I'll write a chapter two! See you guys later!!  
  
Love Always Me 


	2. The Meeting

CHAPTER 2 - THE MEETING  
  
"Look mom! There it is!" Heather squinted and read, 'The Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
Lauren smiled. Heather was the type of girl who got excited over the little things in life. "Calm down sweetie. It's not like we're going to be late or anything." She glanced into the rearview mirror to check her daughter's expression.  
  
Heather rolled her eyes. "Duh, Mom." Seeing her mother's stern look, she hurriedly added, "I mean, I know Mom." Grinning innocently, she turned and stared out the window, her eyes wide with wonder.  
  
Lauren rolled her eyes. She would be glad when this day was over. She was just searching for a parking spot when her husband spoke up.  
  
"That place wasn't there before, was it dear?" She turned to where he was pointing. It was the store Heather had just read off, 'The Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
Puzzled, Lauren shook her head. She worked in this part of town and had never seen that building before. Yet, by the looks of it, it had apparently been there for quite a while. The paint was peeling and the sign over the door was hanging by one hinge.  
  
But her thoughts were interrupted by Heather's excited call. "Come on you guys! Let's go!" And before they could even glance at her, she had disappeared inside the broken-down building. David was after her in a second. Lauren turned and motioned for Emily to follow, then opened the door with a creak.  
  
It was very dark, and extremely crowded. The room was filled with tables, all of which were covered with people. Lauren gaped. The people were all wearing robes of some kind! She'd never seen so many people dressed so strangely all in one place. Emily bumped into her with a soft 'Umph!' and Lauren turned to take her hand. The place was filled to capacity, and she did not want to take the chance of losing her.  
  
"Mom? Mom! Over here!" Lauren turned at the sound of Heather's voice. She spotted Heather and David over by the bar. She hurried over, still clutching Emily's hand.  
  
"Mom," Emily pulled her hand from her mother's firm grasp. "I'll be all right. Ok?" Rubbing her squashed fingers, Emily fell into step beside her mother.  
  
"Mom. This is Mr. Tim. He says he can show us how to get into Diagon Alley."  
  
Lauren looked at the man Heather was referring to. Mr. Tim was a young man, maybe 20 at the most, with short blonde hair. He was also wearing one of those robes.  
  
"Just Tim," he said, "Follow me. Diagon Alley is this way."  
  
Heather skipped on ahead with Emily close behind. David took Laurens hand and began walking after the girls. Lauren hesitantly followed. This was all so strange!  
  
(A/N: Tim is Tom's son.)  
  
They followed Tim through a door behind the bar. They ended up outside, face to face with a large stonewall. Lauren was just beginning to wonder if this all really was a joke after all, when Tim pulled out what appeared to be a stick from his robes. Taking it in his hand, he reached up and tapped some of the stones.  
  
'What on earth is he doing?' Lauren was still hesitant to believe all this. She immediately changed her mind, however, when the wall suddenly opened up to reveal a large and crowded street lined with shops.  
  
"This is where I leave you. If you walk down to the end of this road, you'll come to Gringott's Wizarding Bank. They'll be able to exchange your muggle money for wizard money. And before they could even ask him what a 'muggle' was, he was through the door.  
  
"Dad! Hurry! Look, I can see the bank from here!" Heather grabbed David's hand and began to drag him down the street, heading for a large, white building. On the building were the letters  
  
Gringott's Wizarding Bank  
  
"Well," grinned David, "We appear to have the right place." He glanced over his shoulder to be sure Lauren and Emily were still following, then allowed Heather to drag him through the large, glass doors.  
  
*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
Having finished early, Krista and Aimee waited in line for ice cream. Figuring he wouldn't be too long, they were just going to grab him some ice cream and save them a table. Krista was all talked out, and Aimee was grateful. She had just about talked her ear off in Ollivander's. Now she had time to think. Not for long though. Before she could blink, Krista had left her side and joined the family in front of them.  
  
"You don't want Fizzy Peach Fuzz. It has clumps of peach in it. And the clumps are hairy." The girl she was talking to grimaced and quickly changed her order. "No, no, no. You don't want Awesome Apple Pie either. They actually take an apple pie and shove it in the blender."  
  
The girl turned to Krista and asked, "Well, if you're so smart, what do you recommend? Hmm?"  
  
Krista grinned. It was exactly what she had been waiting for. "You'll want either the Fudge Supreme or the Handsome Huckleberry."  
  
"What on earth is Fudge Supreme?"  
  
"Well, Fudge Supreme is just fudge and chocolate chip ice cream all stuffed mixed together. And it is never mixed properly, so there are fudge clumps everywhere." Krista smacked her lips. "And," she said, before the girl could even ask, "Handsome Huckleberry is just a huckleberry shake. I know it sounds weird, but it is really good!"  
  
After looking at Krista for a moment, the girl turned back the counter and ordered Handsome Huckleberry.  
  
"Awesome!" said Krista. She waited for the family to step away from the line before she ordered Handsome Huckleberry, and Aimee ordered two Fudge Supremes.  
  
Turning, ice cream in hand, they came face to face with the girl Krista had just finished talking to. "My name's Heather. Heather Laurent. Would you and your mom like to sit with us?"  
  
"Well, we're waiting for my dad."  
  
"That's all right. We can find another chair. No problem."  
  
Krista turned to her mom, who nodded. "That'd be great! I'm Krista Kinkle by the way." Heather grinned and motioned for them to follow her, which they did, gladly.  
  
Heather sat down at a table and Krista excitedly sat next to her. Aimee sat on Krista's other side, and set Patrick's ice cream in front of the last empty chair.  
  
"This is my mom, Lauren, and my dad, David," said Heather, pointed at the correct person. A loud cough escaped the mouth of the younger girl seated between Lauren and David. "Oh, that's my little sister Emily. She's 8." She grinned towards Emily, who smirked, then broke into a smile.  
  
"This is my mom, Aimee. My dad." She broke off in mid-sentence. Patrick had just walked up.  
  
"Well, well. What's this?" said Patrick. "Have we met a new friend already?" He grinned at Krista and tousled her hair a bit. Krista glared at him and.  
  
"You can sit by me, dear." Said Aimee. Her eyes twinkled in amusement.  
  
"As I was saying," Krista stuck her tongue out at Patrick, who looked at her innocently. "This is my dad, Patrick." They caught Patrick up on the introductions, and then they began the small talk.  
  
"Are your parents muggles?" asked Krista.  
  
Heather was confused. "What's a muggle?" she asked, remembering what Tim had said.  
  
"A muggle's someone who has no magic blood. Someone who's not a witch or a wizard."  
  
Heather nodded in understanding. "Yeah, they both are. So is Emily. How `bout you?"  
  
"My dad's a wizard and my mom's a witch."  
  
Nodding, Heather asked, "Do you have any other siblings?"  
  
"Yeah," said Krista, "Just one though. Mark's already graduated Hogwarts. He's gone to St. Mungo's to study to be a Healer." Seeing Heather's confused look, she hastily added, "A healer's like your doctor. They work at hospitals and heal people. What about your family?"  
  
Heather was fascinated by Krista's explanations of the Wizarding World, as was Krista with the Muggle World. They spent the next hour or so chatting about this and that, quickly becoming close friends.  
  
Their parents also chattered excitedly, Aimee and Patrick telling Lauren and David anything they wanted to know about the world they were sending their daughter into. Emily altered between listening to the adults, and listening to the girls. She was clearly bored.  
  
After what seemed like the hundredth sigh from Emily, Lauren glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh my! We've been here longer than I thought! Hurry Heather, we'll be late for Emily's ballet lesson!" Heather sighed and tossed her long-since- eaten ice cream into a nearby trashcan. She gave Krista a look that clearly said, 'I wish I didn't have to go. Will I see you at school?'  
  
Krista nodded. "I'll save you a seat on the train. See you later, Heather!" She watched her hurry after her parents and sister, who were already halfway down the road. Krista turned to her own parents, who were smiling happily.  
  
"They're really nice, Krista." Said Aimee. Patrick eagerly nodded. Krista had to agree. Making sure they had everything, they slowly walked down the road in the direction the Laurents had taken. After all; they had a whole week before Krista had to catch the train to Hogwarts, and they planned on spending all of it together. 


	3. Hogwarts

CHAPTER 3 - HOGWARTS  
  
The week before they were to board the train was the longest of Heather's life. She couldn't wait to get to school and learn everything she possibly could. She was also excited about seeing Krista again, and hoped they would end up the best of friends. Just when she was beginning to think Monday would never come, it came.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Hurry up! We don't want to miss the train!" Heather bounded into her parents' bedroom and crawled onto the bed between the two sleeping figures. "Come on! Get up!" She began to jiggle Lauren mercilessly.  
  
"Mmph!" said Lauren. "Get off, Heather. We're up, ok?" Heather backed off of her mother, and watched her prop herself up against the headboard. Heather turned to her father, but he had already swung his feet over the side of the bed.  
  
"Heather, why don't you go get ready, and we'll meet you downstairs," Said Lauren, still yawning.  
  
"I'm already ready, mom. Dressed, packed, everything."  
  
"Well, go get your sister up then. Gently!" she added, as Heather scampered out the door and down the hall.  
  
Half an hour later, Emily, Heather, and their parents were sitting at the kitchen table. Emily was still half asleep, and David and Lauren yawned every five seconds. Only Heather appeared to be awake. She was shoveling food into her mouth, not even taking time to breathe.  
  
"Slow down, pumpkin. The train doesn't leave till 11:00," said David, glancing at the clock. It was 9:45.  
  
"I know, Dad, but I want to get a good seat." Heather looked at her parents pleadingly, and they finally gave in.  
  
"All right. We'll go after breakfast. Heather cheered, Emily groaned.  
  
*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
"Dad, Dad! I can see the platform!" Krista pointed in the direction of platforms 9 and 10. "Hurry! Maybe Heather's already here." Krista wrenched her hand from her mother's hand and ran to the platforms.  
  
Aimee sighed. She was glad this day had finally come. Krista had been antsy all week. But, she had to admit, she would miss her baby girl. She sighed again. Patrick put his arm around her.  
  
"She'll be just fine," he said. Aimee nodded, knowing he was right. But still.  
  
A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She turned, only to see Lauren Laurent's smiling face. Patrick looked to see why Aimee had stopped, and grinned at the sight of David. The couples turned just in time to see Heather and Krista disappear.  
  
"Oh my word! Where'd they go?" Lauren broke into a jog, heading straight for the platforms. "They've just disappeared!"  
  
Aimee, hearing Lauren's panicked tone, grabbed her by the elbow. "It's all right. They've stepped through the barrier," she pointed. "It's the only way to get to platform 9 ¾." Lauren slowed to a walk, but still looked worried. "Here, I'll show you," taking Lauren's hand, Aimee walked through the barrier.  
  
Lauren gasped. Instead of hitting the wall, as she had expected, they had stepped right through it, and onto a crowded platform. A large train let out a whistle, followed by a huge puff of steam. Aimee let go of her hand, and began looking for the girls.  
  
David put his hand on Lauren's shoulder. "Wow," he whispered, "It's like magic." Lauren smirked at him, then followed Aimee and Patrick, who had spotted the girls.  
  
"Mom! Isn't this great?" It was difficult to miss Heather's excited tone.  
  
"Yes, sweetie. It's wonderful."  
  
Krista nudged Heather in the arm. "Oh! Mom, we're gonna get on the train now, ok?" And before anyone could object, Heather had thrown herself into Lauren's arms. "I'll miss you Mom," she sniffed, "Love you."  
  
Krista, Aimee, and Patrick group-hugged.  
  
"Have fun, sweetie. Be good now." Said Aimee. Krista nodded.  
  
"Now, I don't want you looking at any boys this year, understood?" Patrick tried to look stern, but failed. Krista giggled.  
  
"I'll try Dad, but no promises." Patrick cuffed her on the back of her head, and she quickly pulled from his grasp. "Love you guys. See you at Christmas!" And, without another word, she and Heather had boarded and were gone.  
  
Lauren and David sat on a nearby bench to wait for the train to leave, but Aimee and Patrick had no interest in waiting 45 minutes, just to see the train leave. They said their goodbyes to the Laurents, and disappeared through the barrier.  
  
Noticing the tears streaming steadily down his wife's face, Patrick put his arm around her. He didn't say anything; he didn't have to. They were both going to miss their baby girl.  
  
*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*  
  
"Heather, this one's empty," said Krista, entering a compartment, and plopping down on a cushioned bench. Heather followed and sat on the bench across from Krista. "I'm so excited to finally be going to Hogwarts! My brother Mark says it is the best place ever! He even considered teaching there once, before he decided to become a Healer."  
  
Krista babbled on and on, but Heather was grateful. She couldn't notice the tears dripping off Heather's nose if she was too busy talking. But she was wrong. Krista hadn't gone very far when she noticed Heather's tears.  
  
"Heather, what's wrong?" asked Krista, quickly moving over to sit beside her friend. "What is it?"  
  
Heather ignored her. Maybe if she was quiet long enough, Krista would just move away and pretend nothing was wrong. Wrong again!  
  
"You're gonna miss them aren't you," It wasn't a question. Heather nodded. "It's ok. I'm gonna miss my parents too, but think of all the fun we'll have at Hogwarts. It's gonna be great!" Heather tried to smile, and managed a small grin. "That's my girl," said Krista. "We're gonna have so much fun, you wont' even have time to be homesick. I promise." Heather wiped at her eyes and nodded, smiling. Krista hugged her. "There you go! Now, what do you say we track down the cart lady. Mark says she sells all kinds of candies and sweets!" Krista grinned. "Come on," she said, pulling on Heather's arm, "Let's go!"  
  
Heather allowed herself to be dragged down the corridor. She had to admit, she felt a lot better. Krista really was a great friend.  
  
It wasn't long before they found the cart lady and had filled their pockets with all kinds of stuff. Heather had never heard of any of it, but Krista said it was good, and that was good enough for her. They went back to their compartment, and emptied their pockets.  
  
Krista first introduced the Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans.  
  
"You'll want to be careful when you eat them," she was saying, "You might get something good, like peppermint or chocolate, but you might also get something gross like grass, or worse!" She popped one in her mouth and sighed. "Mmmm. Huckleberry."  
  
Heather grinned, remembering their meeting, and took a bean from Krista's box. She stared at it for a moment, then bit it in half. Chewing thoughtfully, she gagged and spit it out.  
  
Krista giggled. "What was it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's gross!" She handed the other half to Krista. "Here, taste it."  
  
Krista studied it for a minute, then shook her head, giving the bean back to Heather. "After that scene you just caused? No way!"  
  
Heather grinned, shoving the rest of the bean in her mouth. "Just kidding! It's bubblegum!" She chewed and swallowed, laughing at the look on Krista's face.  
  
The girls spent the rest of the train ride eating sweets and sharing stories. Heather was just telling Krista about the time she had given her goldfish, Martin, a bubble bath, and when a loud whistle echoed in the night, and the train came to a stop.  
  
"We're here!" cried Krista, "Hurry Heather!" Shoving the uneaten sweets into their pockets, they rushed out of the compartment, and down the corridor.  
  
As they stepped off the train, they heard someone shouting. "First years, this way please!" They were unable to see the shouter, but followed the voice to the edge of a gigantic lake. Everyone was piling into the tiny boats resting on the shore. The girls saw an empty boat and climbed in. Two other girls soon followed them.  
  
When all the first years were in a boat, they saw the one doing all the shouting. It was a little old lady, with silver-blonde hair and wrinkly skin. Her hair was pulled into a bun, and she was hunched over. Surprisingly, she sounded quite young, no older than 46. But she looked about 95.  
  
The boats began to float slowly across the lake. It was apparently operated by magic, leaving the occupants free to talk. Heather and Krista turned to the other girls in the boat with them.  
  
"I'm Krista Kinkle, and this is Heather Laurent," said Krista.  
  
The first girl, a blonde with startling green eyes, spoke first. "I'm Camille Jones."  
  
"I'm Savannah Lewis," said the second girl. Savannah had dark brown hair, almost black, and dark almond-shaped eyes.  
  
(A/N: This reminds me: I never described Krista and Heather!  
  
KRISTA: Hair - shoulder-length sandy-brown hair. Eyes - brown HEATHER: Hair - long white-blonde hair. Eyes - bright blue CAMILLE: Hair - long golden-blonde hair. Eyes - Emerald green SAVANNAH: Hair - short dark brown, almost black. Eyes - dark, almond- shaped  
  
I know I already described Camille and Savannah, but now you have a clearer picture of all four girls.)  
  
The four girls chatted excitedly about their upcoming year at Hogwarts and were in a deep discussion on families when Heather spoke up.  
  
"Look you guys!" They turned to see Heather pointing at what appeared to be a huge castle. No words could possibly describe the appearance of Hogwarts, except 'Wow' The girls were speechless, and remained speechless as the boats came to a stop and everyone piled out. They were still speechless as they walked up the stone steps and into a gigantic entryway.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted when the little old lady disappeared through some huge oak doors, and another person replaced seconds later. This person was very tall, and had long, red hair, that fell to the middle of her back in untamed curls. She didn't look very old, and the only wrinkles on her face were those caused from years of smiling.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years! I am Professor Weasley, Deputy Headmistress. You will be sorted into your houses momentarily." And with that, Professor Weasley stepped back into the room she had come from, and the first years were left to wonder how they were going to be sorted. Would they have a test? Would it hurt? What if they failed?  
  
They didn't have to wait for long, though, before Professor Weasley opened the doors and motioned them inside. As they stepped through the doors, they gasped. They had entered what appeared to be a giant cafeteria. There were four long tables filled with older students. There was a fifth table filled with what appeared to be teachers. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky. Dark blue, white fluffy clouds scattered about. Professor Weasley led the first years to a large empty area in front of the five tables. The only thing in this spot, besides the first years and Professor Weasley, was a raggedy old hat sitting on a stool.  
  
Heather, thoroughly confused, looked at Krista in question. Krista just shook her head. She had no idea what to expect either. They were beginning to get antsy when the hat broke into a loud song.  
  
(A/N: I'm not going to write the song here.use your imagination!)  
  
"Now," said Professor Weasley, stepping up in front of the first years, "as I call your name, please step forward and put on the hat. When it calls out your house, please go sit at the correct table. Apple, Polly!"  
  
A short girl with long red hair walked nervously to the hat and put it on. A few seconds later, the hat shouted HUFFLEPUFF! And Polly Apple took off the hat and hurried to the table that was clapping the loudest.  
  
Agnos, Gina went to Slytherin (A/N: did I spell that right?) Baker, Brandy went to Slytherin Bishop, Riley went to Gryffindor Davies, Bill went to Ravenclaw Erickson, Bridgett went to Gryffindor (A/N: Sorry if I bore you with all these names, but oh well! I might need them for some later chapters, and I don't want to confuse myself, or you, by trying to come up with hundreds of names, and end up having 10 or 12 first year Slytherin girls (WOW!) so, if you don't want to read the names, I won't hurt you. Just skip on ahead!) Fish, Lucas went to Hufflepuff Grappling, Veronica went to Hufflepuff Hansen, Chase went to Slytherin Inkleburg, Isaac went to Gryffindor Johnson, Hannah went to Hufflepuff Jones, Camille went to Ravenclaw Kinkle, Krista went to Gryffindor Laurent, Heather went to Gryffindor Lewis, Savannah went to Gryffindor Lionel, Peter went to Slytherin Monkee, Martin went to Hufflepuff Mop, Amber went to Hufflepuff Oil, Olive went to Ravenclaw Oreo, Danielle went to Ravenclaw Pettronk, Ginger went to Slytherin Persian, Katie went to Hufflepuff Persian, Kyle went to Hufflepuff Quinn, Amanda went to Hufflepuff Quirky, Austin went to Ravenclaw Rowboat, Fredrick went to Slytherin Stevens, Nicholas went to Gryffindor Stephens, Gregory went to Slytherin Trunk, Hansen went to Ravenclaw Uncle, Lucy went to Ravenclaw Wanders, Stacy went to Slytherin Wish, Sylvia went to Slytherin Zonks, David went to Gryffindor.  
  
Finally, they were finished. All the first years had been sorted, and the whole school was waiting hungrily for the feast to begin. With nothing else to do, Krista watched Professor Weasley make her way to an empty chair at the High Table (A/N: That's what it's called, right?) and take her seat. The second she was seated, the food appeared. Their plates were filled with every food imaginable. Without a second thought, the students dug in.  
  
After the desserts had been eaten, Professor Weasley stood and tapped her glass with her spoon. "Now, before you report to your common rooms, our Headmaster will speak to us."  
  
A/N: Hehehe, sorry about the cliffhanger! You're just going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out who the new Headmaster is! Sorry!  
  
Also, remember that if you want me to update faster, you need to review!  
  
Love Always Me 


End file.
